


The One Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled the minute she viewed a stray kitten wandering in Salem.





	The One Kitten

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled the minute she viewed a stray kitten wandering in Salem. After crouching near the kitten, she stretched her arm.   
The kitten approached Sarah and began to purr. It saw Charles Croydon's fangs and fled. 

Charles blinked twice and was confused after Sarah turned to him and scowled.

 

THE END


End file.
